The Perils of the GameStation
by StarletOfTheForest
Summary: When Raven blows up the GameStation, guess who's going to go with Beast Boy to buy another? Oneshot, BBRae slight RobStar


"Oh yeah baby! Cy is the ruler!" Beast Boy scowled. "Dude! I am SO winning!" The metallic Titan was appalled. "Who just crossed the finish line? Cyborg! Oh yeah, baby! I am the KING! Go Cyborg, it's ya birthday, we're gonna party like it's ya birthday!"

"WILL YOU IMBECILES JUST SHUT UP!" A fuming Raven stepped out from the shadowy hallway. "It's ten-thirty and I'd _like _to meditate!"

"Video games are way more important than mediwhatsing, Rae. You have to admit-" He cut himself off with a squeak of surprise. "What'd you do?"

"If you haven't noticed, genius, I blew up the GameStation. Got another intellectual, yet obvious question for me to answer, or are we done here? "

A furious changeling approached the empath. "You **WHAT**!" Raven sighed as Cyborg's human eye popped out from his head.

"Man, you just ruined everything!" he whined childishly. The statement was confirmed as Robin and his newly acquired girlfriend, Starfire, walked in. Robin grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter and was about to bite in when he saw the melted mess of a GameStation.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, RAVEN?"

"_Someone_ interrupted my meditation session, therefore causing _someone's _prized possession to blow up!" The windows to the operations room shook violently, a few smashing into thousands of tiny slivers, like rough diamonds.

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm. "Dude, we are so going to buy a new GameStation. NOW." He dragged Raven all the way to Cyborg's garage and onto his moped. "We're going to the mall, and this time, don't blow anything up!"

Thus, Raven was forced to buy a GameStation.

The glittering building that was Jump City Shopping Mall greeted the Titans' eyes as they neared the mall. Raven could see the paparazzi around, dying for their picture. She could see it now, all over tomorrow's newspapers, 'Raven and Beast Boy An Item?' She thoroughly loathed the idea… or did she?

Beast Boy parked the moped and pushed Raven off the seat. She sent him a venomous glare that would have scared cobras, and his facial expression softened. Raven rolled her eyes as she waited impatiently for an order.

'_As if I like taking orders from a complete idiot,'_ she thought, irked. It wasn't the half-demon's fault that the GameStation blew up, if anybody's, it was Beast Boy. It was him that had caused her to blow it up.

It was him that had caused her to fall in love.

Pushing any statement that even sounded like love out of her head, she turned to him, arms crossed. "What now?"

"Okay, we have to go to this one place."

"No duh."

"Shut up, Rae!"

"For the last time, my name is NOT Rae, it's Raven."

"And how can we be sure of that?"

"Just get on with the damn sentence, Beast Boy!"

He shook his green head. "Women. Anyways, it's called Someone's Electronics-"

"SOMEONE'S Electronics?"

"No! I forgot the person's name!"

"Smooth."

"Stop being a smart-aleck, Raven! Look, we'll just search that board thinger." They trudged over to the map of the mall, seeking an electronic store.

"I found it! Raven, I so beat you."

"And you think I care why?"

"Whatever. C'mon, it's upstairs by Build-A-Bear. You should know where that is, I saw you go in there once." He hid a snicker.

Raven flushed, thankful for the cloth shield of her hood. "For your information, I only went in there because… it was Starfire's birthday."

"Right."

They soon reached the store and entered, music pumping through the walls. Raven forked over $300, and they exited the store.

"Want to go in Build-A-Bear? Huh? Huh? I bet you want to make a unicorn! Oh, Raven loves unicorns, yes she does, and Raven loves unicorns, ooh la la…"

The Azarathian felt the anger rise slowly in her body until she couldn't take it. She pinned him against the wall. "Shut. Up."

Beast Boy's forest green eyes widened, his mischievous look dissolved away. He shrugged. "Sorry. Didn't know you couldn't take a joke."

'_I can take a joke. In fact, I'll show you how well I can take a joke.'_

As they climbed onto the moped, GameStation in Raven's hands, she kissed him.

And at the tower, Cyborg laughed until he cried at the scene he watched on the video camera in his arm.


End file.
